Fates Intertwined
by SirnightDamaxan
Summary: AU Story. What if Carmelita and Sly were sucked into the Time Tunnel and meet Inspector Fox's ancestors? Now our favorite on again off again couple must face new challenges and master villains to escape the Time Tunnel. Oh, and all while dealing with their differences...no pressure.
1. Then There Was You

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. This story is an AU in which Sly and Carmelita are sucked into the Time Tunnel and must work together to battle new villains and**

**assist unorthodox ancestors. Enjoy! Comments are love and flames will not be ignored (unless they're really rude) **

**Chapter One: Then There Was You**

**Carmelita's POV:**

Is it wrong that I was seeing myself _squashing _Le Paradox like the worthless, slimy, frustrating bug he was?! Nope. No, perfectly normal. His smug French face would look _so _good behind iron bars, reinforced steel doors, and burly well-trained guards. I began smirking in spite of myself, professional facade be damned. Unfortunately, the _puta_ decided he was going to create his own little time warp (because nothing says Master Thief like Time Travel) and once again I was forced between Cooper and my ultimate goal of throwing them all in jail. Ugh, life is to complicated. Sly set his jaw determinedly as he glared at Le Paradox, his tail lashed in agitation.

"Sly...I..." I began, I'd never been so unsure in anything I'd ever said.

"I know. Me too. Now go! Get out of here!" Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that Le Paradox's blimp was on fire as his Time Tunnel attempted to swallow us all. No pressure. I watched Sly brandish his cane with a blend of grace and ferocity as he dueled Le Paradox. I wonder when he learned that? He was _muy bien._

"Carmelita! We have to get out of here now!" a nasally panicked voice brought me out of my daze. Bentley and Murray were grabbing my arms forcefully as I watched Sly fade from view. I don't know what spurred it, maybe a feeling I had suppressed. But instead of rushing to the van, retreating from the roaring flames and blaring sirens, I pushed away from Bentley and Murray at the last second and ran to find Sly. If they were yelling for me, I couldn't hear them over the blood rushing in my ears and the adrenaline flooding my veins. The beams were collapsing all around with groans and shrieks, the flames licked my fur. But I moved onward by my hunting urge for Sly Cooper, the urge that allowed me to track his gang so well. Almost like an extra sense, it helped me see the little details that my fellow officers tended to ignore. I found my quarry pinning Le Paradox to an iron support. He was panting heavily and his cane was helping him hoist Le Paradox up. What?! No you idiot, he'll trick you! Then my breath hitched as Le Paradox stole Cooper's para-glider. His, _our_, only means of escape. A stream of unmentionable Spanish curses flowed from my lips. That skunk escaped! Oh I could kill him! I could kill them both! Then Sly noticed my presence in the room. His eyes flashed from anger then finally settled on surprise. He nimbly maneuvered his lithe muscle towards me as his perch was engulfed in the yellow maw of flames. The flickers of light danced in our eyes as he grabbed my waist and tugged our combined weight to higher ground. A swirling green and blue light turned our attention towards the ever-growing Time Tunnel beneath us. He shocked me when his hand settled on my lower back and he gave me a reassuring nod. Cooper was many things, but serious was a rare sight. It was an expression I had seen him wear at crime scenes when he was pretending to be my partner. A fact I still resented.

"You'd better be sure about this Cooper!" I growled and leaped into the swirling vortex. To be honest the possibilities of my fall, the unsureness of when I'd end up, frightened me more than burning to death. My last thought was Sly, at least he was with me.

**Post Note:**

**Okay I know it was short but please comment and if my Spanish or any foreign language for that matter is incorrect please don't hesitate to correct me. Thanks for reading!**


	2. So Where Do I Sleep?

**Authors Note:**

**Alright now we move on to Chapter Two! Thank you so much jojo123 for your comment, you were my first ever! All comments will be read and respected so don't be afraid to say anything. Sly Cooper and the characters of that franchise do not belong to me so please don't sue me! **

**Chapter Two: So Where Do I Sleep?**

**Sly's POV:**

I landed on something soft. Now there was a first. Between acrobatic stunts and running from steroid pumped guards I never really got the chance to relish in a soft landing. But that wasn't even the best part, it was warm! Like when Bentley remembers to take our clothes to the laundromat (I'm pretty sure towels are _not _supposed to stand up like that) and they are fresh out of the dryer. Mmmmmm, so nice. That, and stealing all the loose change from the vending machines so Murray can satisfy his potato chip craving, is what makes life worth living. I snuggled my face into it and sighed deeply, it even _smelt_ like fresh laundry. Then my pillow growled at me.

"_Cooper, _unless you have a death wish, get _off _my stomach." Carmelita threatened. I looked up at her and realized our _scandalous_ positions. She was glaring at me from underneath her bangs with eyes I can only describe as angry chocolate (coming soon to a store near you) and legs sprawled by my sides. Is it bad that I could have laid there forever? My cheek fur reddened slightly as I scurried off of her. She rose hurriedly to her feet and smoothed out her skirt. Was that a blush I noticed? I glanced around at our surroundings, we were in a Grecian area with high pillars and a quaint village down below. The moonlight bathed the sea to the east and a dense mountainous range lay to the north. Very picturesque, almost like those cheesy postcards you find at tacky tourist traps. The question was _when_ did we end up?

"Okay Carm," she shot a look at me that would've made lava freeze "We need to find a safe house."

I glanced at her knee, it was skinned and it oozed blood slowly. "Look, I know you love me acting nurturing and all but do you really have to injure yourself every time?" I grinned cheekily at her. Ooh,she made this too fun. She grit her teeth and growled, it was very menacing.

"Cooper, just find somewhere!" She sighed exasperatedly. I gripped my cane close and leaped onto a nearby hanging rope. Now was not the time for playful banter (although that seemed _much_ more entertaining). Nope, now was the time for action! For leaping and running, and later warming up sore muscles. Fun. Carmelita was uneasy, it must have been her first time finding a safe house. Interpol usually supplied her living spaces and often they were cheap, but clean, motels. Her shock pistol hung limply on her side as she sashayed down the cobble road. Honestly, I don't even think she meant to sashay but it was entertaining to watch while I leaped nimbly from roof to roof.

Either I was losing my touch, or with this being more likely, previously distracted, but I almost ran into a guard! I immediately felt my heart leap out of my chest and dance a furious jig. But this guard was odd, upon closer inspection he appeared to be an unshaven shrimp. Not in size, mind you, but literally a shrimp! Carmelita noticed my sudden halt in progress and hid behind a marble statue in the middle of the village. I snuck deftly behind the shrimp, cane twirling steadily, and stealthily eliminated the threat. No sound; no remains. Directly below this guards patrol was a small apartment-sized building made of stucco. Low-hanging vines covered a small window and olive trees blocked the entrance. What a perfect safe house! I gestured to Carmelita brusquely and she nodded affirmatively. Upon entering, the room was a one-room dirt floor arrangement. On the walls hung fishing nets and glass bowls. Carmelita plopped on the ground and kicked off her boots. They flew towards me like leather projectiles, and only through nimble reflexes did I narrowly avoid impalement. She smirked smugly and tossed her cobalt tresses over her shoulder.

"So...where do I sleep?" I hung my cane gently on the fishing nets. She looked at me from her lounge position on the floor, and raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Where do you think Cooper?" she muttered. Yep, she did this to herself. I copied her lounge beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "COOPER!?" she howled.

"Shush," I yawned "for one you'll alert the guards, for two it will get very cold very fast, and finally I'm sore Carm. It takes a lot to stay balanced and agile at the same time and your body is _muy caliente." _I nuzzled my face into her hair and quickly fell asleep. I heard Carmelita sigh softly.

"What am I going to do with you Sly?"

**Post Note:**

**Thank you for reading and I will post chapter three as soon as I can. Comment and Review Please!**


	3. It's All Greek To Me

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for your patience and now we move on to the antics in Chapter Three. Sly Cooper and those characters do not belong to me(except my OC's of course) so don't sue me! By the way, apparently Sly is getting a movie in 2016! You can watch the trailer on Youtube and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Three: It's All Greek To Me**

**Carmelita's POV:**

I awoke to an annoying sliver of light. Out of all the cracks in this dilapidated building it just _had_ to come bursting through the one my face was next to! I groaned and turned around(I've never been a morning person) but I came muzzle to muzzle with Sly Cooper. Of course. For as long as I've been chasing Cooper he's never been a "morning glory" either, and he was proving himself by the sneer that set in his face as soon as the light hit his face too.

"Cooper. Hey Cooper. Wake up Ringtail!" his hazel eyes blinked steadily open, still bleary from sleep. He noticed the closeness of our faces and slowly a cocky grin split his face.

"So Carmelita, I guess you couldn't resist me anymore." He waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"Ugh, you're impossible Cooper!" I quickly rose to my feet and brushed the brown dust off of my clothing. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. "So where are we Ringtail? C'mon I know you have some vague idea!"

"Greece, ancient Greece." he yawned. He stood up and stretched calmly.

"But how is that possible? Because you have to have an object from that time period to even get here." Then, my _favorite_ thief rubbed his neck nervously.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I had itchy fingers and looted this old piece of a marble statue. No biggie, right?"

"Cooper," I seethed "the _only_ reason I am not strangling you right now, is because you _possibly _saved our lives." He smiled nervously and I stooped to grab my boots from the floor. Even though I wanted to kill Cooper, I needed him to get us home. And from the looks of it, time was being toyed with here too. But, _Dios,_ I don't want to deal with anymore Cooper ancestors.

"I'm going scouting Cooper. Don't wait up for me, okay _mapache?" _ I adjusted my shock pistol on my waist and left. Outside the sunlight bathed the area in a golden glow. The mountains to the north appeared to be made of smoke and the sea that lay to the east was smooth as glass and already fishermen were gathered on the shore. But, upon closer inspection, the fishermen were not there for early morning catches, they were there for... dumping? Odd. I crept closer to the shore, which was luckily close to our safe house. Below me was a large crowd of shrimp, five grizzly guards with nasty looking shotguns, and a fish bowl. A massive fish bowl with a crowned salmon sitting inside it. I wish I was making this up.

"Friends," the "royal" salmon gurgled "Today we begin our enterprise to glory!" He waved his fins flamboyantly and splashed the guards holding his bowl. "Today I, _Baron _Caviarnold, restore my family name! No longer will I lurk in darkened doorways or scrounge like the lesser _bottom-feeders _of the world. Gentlemen, by the time this water is poisoned by our _noble_ endeavors I will rule once more!" He burbled a maniacal laugh, which was altogether ridiculous and not the least bit intimidating. But it seemed effective to his henchmen who cowered and laughed cautiously beside him. "Bring me the prisoner!" cackled Caviarnold. He flipped in his bowl to gaze cruelly with his creepy fish eyes at a very skinny fox. _Oh por favor no._ The fox had an intelligent glint to his chocolate eyes, and his toga hung loosely on his bony frame.

"You won't get away with this you foul cretin! I only wish to see your head beaten with a slipper, and that slipper be mine!" The fox had a wheezy voice, but it was firm and undisputed in its authority.

"Oh pish Sophus, the only one who will be beaten is yourself. Now hold still so I can drown you." He smiled thoughtlessly and the guards hoisted the protesting Sophus into the air. I couldn't sit still any longer. I howled loudly and fired shocks into the upper arms of the guards holding Sophus. They spasmed and growled in pain as I lunged expertly at the bowl holding Caviarnold. Sophus grabbed my arm before I could knock that smug fish to the ground.

"Foolish girl! Know you not that he is protected well?" His eyes pleaded that I run while I still could.

"You are coming with me Sophus!" I grabbed his wrist and began retreating.

"After them you fools!" gurgled an irate Caviarnold. But his guards were too slow facing our head start. And honestly, after years of chasing Cooper I am a sprinter extraordinaire. We were panting heavily as the guards faded from view, deciding we were obviously not worth their time.

"So Carm," the silky purr of Sly Cooper called down from his perch on high. "You've been busy." His binocucom lowered steadily as he grinned at the two of us. "_Very _busy."


	4. There's Something Fishy Going On

**Authors Note:**

**I'd like to apologize to all of you for the delay on chapter four I've been catching up on some end of the year tests. Now without any further ado Chapter four! As always read, review, and enjoy. Stay happy everyone and I will write the next one as soon as I can.**

**Chapter Four: There's Something Fishy Going On...**

**Sly's POV:**

It's pretty funny how life's little quirks work. In an almost fascinating twist of fate I am now helping Inspector Fox's ancestors not mine. Maybe now I can understand where she's coming from...literally. As soon as Carmelita stepped into the safe house she rushed to Sophus and demanded what was going on. Always the interrogator my muse. Speaking of Sophus, scrawny doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. He looked like a twig that got covered in orange fluff. How Carmelita got such luscious curves from this guy I'll never know. She did however inherit his eyes, oaken in color and always glinting with intelligence, at least when hers were not flashing with anger lightning. Which was _not _incredibly hot...nope. He sat cross-legged on the floor and was scribbling Greek on a pad of papyrus and muttering on and on about "black water". I glanced to Carmelita, perhaps she could decipher his nonsensical ramblings. I swear it was like Murray coming down from a massive sugar high, for days the man couldn't speak anything but gibberish.

"Excuse me Mr. Sophus but we are at a loss as to what is going on around here so perhaps you'd care to enlighten us?" Carmelita attempted. Sophus immediately shot up from his...scribbles...and glowered at her. Oh so she gets that from him too, all the things I'm learning and he hasn't spoken a single intelligible word.

"Don't you understand!? The king is in danger and this ridiculous finned monstrosity is going to kill everyone if I don't stop him!" Wow and I thought Bentley was nasally. Sophus began to wheeze and sputter indignantly and Carmelita rushed to his side and rubbed his back. Thanks Carm, glad you did that for me when I coughed. But from what I've seen of this firebrand those she considers family are more likely to see her generosity. And even though Sophus was a grump, Carmelita's blood runs thicker than water with him. Her eyes softened imperceptibly, I noticed how she would lower those massive steel walls surrounding her heart at times when she felt the need to comfort someone. Carmelita only ever softened her eyes for me when I pretended to be her partner and it was the most crushing moment to my perfect disguise. I almost broke down and fell to her knees to beg forgiveness. Sophus ceased his wheezing, jeez how old is this guy anyways? Oh right...over two thousand. He sat up rigidly and began to explain in his _really _annoying voice.

"My name is Sophus Alepou. I am a scholar in the king's household." He licked his palm and attempted to smooth out his unruly cobalt curls. It didn't work, in fact it probably made it worse. "When I'm not educating the youth of this fair city-state Corinth, I use my deductive skills to solve problems for the people. It was a fair system, our beautiful city was harmonious and we were respected by Athens and Sparta for our innovations. Until of course this repulsive fish came! It was a regular day, the young boys were studying, the women in their homes," I swear Carmelita stiffened at that honey of a comment "and the sea was fruitful with much bounty. Truly an average morning, but the sky darkened and from the clouds came green smoke that bore on its sour breath the figure of Baron Caviarnold. Atop his crooked head rested a crown and on his stream-lined body draped vestige of purple. Our king rebelled against him demanding that he desist his siege against our city, but the beast simply laughed at him and declared himself King of Corinth. I was imprisoned for refusal to kneel at his presence and for conspiracy of treason." He sighed heavily and held his head in his paws. "Caviarnold and his thugs have great influence and many people believe they must endure him as punishment from the gods." Carmelita cast me a sidelong glance from her place by his side. I felt my chest tighten and release, how can she do that to me even when she doesn't mean to?

"Well...Sophus," Carmelita whispered softly "We also have a confession to make. You see I'm your descendant two thousand years into the future and we are here because...of an accident really." He stared at her for a good five minutes eying her features scrupulously, hey only I can do that, and nodded sagely.

"I can see that you are blood. No descendant of mine would lack such beautiful eyes. And what of you? Raccoon you are not my relation." I looked up from my place on the cool dirt floor and shot him a soft smirk.

"Well Sophus, I am the reason your lovely descendant is still alive. Her sole desire in life is to throw me in jail." Sophus' eyes widened comically and Carmelita shot daggers into my body.

"Good sir you are a criminal? Even so, I owe to you both my services as a professional problem solver. I shall attempt to assist you in any way I can." Sophus rose to his feet and removed his leather sandals. Carmelita attempted to rise with him but he quieted her declaring himself the guard for the night and that we should sleep. Carmelita watched him leave the safe house and her ears drooped gently. I wonder if she looks that depressed when I leave...shut up Sly, wishful thinking is not good for you! She set her chocolate eyes on my figure and bared her incredibly frightening and sexy fangs. Again, prolonged periods of time with an emotionally unstable vixen is probably not the best way to spend my nights. Oh well she's just going to have to deal with me longer.

Carmelita settled next to me and lay on her side away from me. Again with this? Well I guess it's time to pull out the big guns. I tugged gently on her braid and watched it fall like a waterfall over her shoulders. She stiffened with a sharp intake of breath, so suspicious of me aren't you Carm? I buried my nose into her curls, they always smelt like cinnamon and lavender. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that would be so intoxicating. My breath flicked across her ear and I felt her get even more defensive and shudder slightly.

"You know Carmelita," I whispered softly in her ear "You didn't mind this when we were partners." I rested my hand on her hip and let my grip tighten.

"Your incessant flirting will get you nowhere Ringtail." she gasped softly. I smirked against her neck and sighed.

"Good night Carmelita. Oh and it has gotten me somewhere, notice our positions on this strangely comfortable dirt floor." I settled into sleep listening to her grumble Spanish curses and muttering damn you Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

**I can't thank you guys enough for staying with my story and reading it when I get my sorry butt around to typing it. I will post as soon as I can and let me know what you want to see as my story progresses. Love you all and stay happy!**


	5. The Secret of the Fox

**Authors Note:**

**So I finally got around to writing Chapter 5! I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful response to my idea and I'd really _really _like to hear what you like or don't like. As always read, review, and enjoy. Stay happy everyone and I will write the next one as soon as I can.**

**Chapter Five: The Secret of the Fox**

**Carmelita's POV:**

I haven't dreamed about killing someone in over five years. Before the Fox family became the most renowned crime stoppers in the known world, as Sly's legacy were Master Thieves, we were originally the world's greatest bounty hunters. Our keen sense of smell, unrelenting drive for tracking, and uncanny ability of problem solving made us the best at what we did (they don't call it sly as a Fox for no reason). But we had a terrible gift as well, the ability we coined as The Hunting Urge. The Urge made any target we were hired or chose to track leave trails only a Fox could see and it bonded us to their essence in a way. Every heartbeat, every inhale, every twitch left little marks for us to find. On my first day at Interpol, returning from training as the class prodigy, they assigned to me the Cooper case and thus my fate was sealed. I spent hours pouring over every detail, memorizing every fact about my target but my dedication activated my suppressed Urge and I could not sleep for weeks because I could see Sly's smug face behind my eyes and it made me so desperate to dig my claws into his skin and watch the blood pour on my paws. I terrified myself. Imagine me, the independent Carmelita Montoya Fox, scared to close my eyes because I feared what I could do. The Foxes have always stressed differentiating between wrong and right, black and white, never could a single gray area exist. In gray areas we could find excuses to brutally maim our targets and feel no remorse. In gray areas we could hunt without fear of consequences, and for a Fox those consequences must be clear.

It was no surprise when the Fox family turned from the most feared to the most respected in a simple blink of time. I suppose the first time I dreamed of murder was when I was bullied in the second grade for chewing pencils, and desks, and the occasional hand, but I couldn't help it. My fangs were growing and it hurt soo bad. Trixie Wellman, a fair-haired spaniel with a superiority complex, danced behind my eyelids those nights. I saw her flicker in and out of my consciousness and I could feel my intentions to hunt her down growing. The next occasions of my dreams were Cooper. I had reigned in my psychopathic tendencies at the gentle urging of my Father when I hit sixth grade, I quickly devoted my time to studying justice as my ancestors had done before as a coping method. For years my sense of justice got me into trouble, but my intimidation factor kept other Trixie's from ever happening again. However Cooper was different, already on the wrong side of the law and gaining a reputation for being unstoppable(or so they told me), he was my guilty pleasure target. My co-workers mocked me for obsessing over him as I did, claiming that I was harboring a secret crush. But they could never understand how it feels to be stuck behind a gun and having no one to fire at. To be staring into the picture of a criminal and wanting nothing more than to hunt and to bring down their sorry hides, but be forced to smile politely and obey every piece of red tape.

In those months everywhere I wandered, remnants of Cooper lurked and skulked in shadows and windows around the city. My fellow Inspectors were amazed at how well I found trails and criminal dens, praising it as academy training done right, but it was just the talent of the Foxes. I've tracked Cooper for years and at first wanted nothing but his gray area self to return to the depths from which he came, but then, as I grew to know him as my partner in justice, he seemed just as lost as I was in this world. He described to me one night in our shared apartment that he saw shiny blue sparkles before his eyes like a sixth sense that allowed him to know when he could perform his truly impressive acrobatic stunts, he called it an Instinct. I remember kissing him desperately after that because I realized we were alike. We were both stuck feeling things we couldn't explain and possibly didn't even want. It was frustration and sorrow and compassion all in one, it was like finding a puzzle piece that bonded us more closely together than my Urge ever could draw us before.

Now I'm lying here awake listening to Sly breathe softly next to my ear. Everything about him was silent and composed, never a frayed wire or out of place movement. I dreamed of killing him again and it frightened me. As if he knew what was going on he squeezed my waist and tugged me towards him with a sigh, my senses filled with his smell of nocturnal wanderings and warm earth. My paws twitched uncomfortably because I could still smell the familiar imaginings of copper and see the gush of red. I swallowed to hold back the retch I was feeling. I snuggled my face into my make-shift arm pillow and feared what would happen if my Urge continued, for no matter what a Fox never lost a target. Even if that target was someone you could never imagine losing.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know if you'd like more about Carmelita and her backstory. It came to me on a whim and I like her character development here, let me know what you think!**


	6. Silence Only Gets You So Far

**Authors Note:**

**So I'm not feeling to well and I decided what better way to spend my time than updating my story for all of you lovely readers! I cannot thank you enough for your support and would like to send a shout out to Venquine1990 for spending so much time listening to me babble about Sly Cooper and offering me fresh inspiration. So without further ado Chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six: Silence Only Gets You So Far**

**Sly's POV:**

I couldn't sit still at night for long periods of time like Carmelita could(honestly Sly you'd think you'd know that by now). I stretched my aching back along the cold dirt floor and felt my spine pop deliciously. I glanced across the shadowed room and saw my golden cane shimmering softly, back when we were partners, Carmelita commented often about how it seemed to glow with an internal fire that shone brighter when it was in the paws it belonged to. I rose to my feet with the familiar itch for scouting stirring in my bones. Carmelita moaned in her sleep and curled into the warm spot left by my body. She sighed contentedly and snuffled a muffled snore, I smirked because she's just too adorable when she's asleep. I grab my cane from the fishing nets on the wall and drift outside. I forgot Sophus was there too and he turned his watery brown eyes in my direction.

"Awake already raccoon? Funny, most young men sleep until late in the afternoon. It is a relief to see that you have a work ethic." He smiled tiredly and resumed watching the ocean from the doorway of the safe house. I wandered over to him and gazed to where he was staring and saw a burly grizzly guard sniffing around the beach. The guard sniffed the air, grunted, and returned to his patrol in the other direction.

"Sophus," I started. He turned inquisitive eyes towards me and nodded for me to continue. "In theory, if you knew something you weren't supposed to about someone and the person in question didn't know you knew would it be wrong if you didn't tell them? Theoretically of course!" I raised my hands in a reflexive response of surrender. Sophus chuckled gently with a sound that was completely opposite to his natural voice, it was warm and low and not reedy.

"In theory, naturally, if I were to answer logically, you would assuredly view me as cruel but if I answered it with what you'd expect, you would see me as no wiser or no dumber than anyone else you may have gone to for counsel. So, Sly was it?" I nodded numbly in response "What I can say to you is, silence can only get you so far. Of course there will be times when the throes of knowledge become unbearable and only you must stare into the void of your own misgivings but keeping your ignorant friend in ignorance is their own bliss. Theoretically, of course." He smirked at me and his gaze drifted back to the water. I shift uncomfortably after hearing his words and jump nimbly onto the roof.

"Don't wait up for me Sophus, I'm investigating the neighborhood. Who knows? I might even find an ancestor of my own." I chuckle softly and it fades into the shadows as I do, like smoke through fingertips. Leaping over dimly lit alleys and balancing on low hanging clothes lines is the only time I feel alive, I feel untouchable and completely unburdened by every worry. I perch onto a marble pillar and instinctively whisper "Hey Bentley". I felt my whole body become weighted as it dawned on me he wouldn't answer back. I'm sure they're freaking out over me, and maybe even Carmelita, but it was apparent that I was the only one in the group who had a thing for the vixen. I smile in memory of how Bentley would dedicate his every waking moment to rewiring computers when he was moody and how Murray would obsess over weight lifting to get his mind away from however he was hurting. I set my jaw determinedly, I would return to them no matter what.

I pull the binocucom up to my masked eyes and zoom in on a throne in a fishbowl next to cliffs by the ocean. Inside was a large silver salmon with white eyes and a nasty glare. His shoulders (do fish even have shoulders?) were draped in a purple mantle made from fake mink, and believe me I've stolen enough of the real thing to know if it's fake or not, and atop his head was an aluminum crown covered in cheap gold leafing that was chafing in some parts. All in all, if I were to sum him up in one word it would be, tacky. I honestly didn't know why this guy even bothered with all his genteel refinery, he wasn't anything special. Two shrimp guys flopped over to his fish bowl and murmured something about octopus. If I wanted to know anything around here, I would have to move closer. I nimbly skirted my way over to the scene and listened closely.

"Baron Caviarnold, Your Grace, the octopus are ready to squirt ink into the ocean now. The proper procedures have been laid." the shrimp stated meekly and his whiskers trembled.

"Of course the proper procedures have been laid you dolt, I planned them!" Caviarnold gurgled (now where had I heard that name before?) "The real question is: did you put the chemical in the ink for it to work? Of all the bottom-feeder things to bring to my attention at this hour and you don't even have the decency to tell me that you did the most important part!" Throughout his whole rant Caviarnold turned deeper and deeper in color until his whole body became a bright rose color, except for his fins and head which turned a dark brown-green. The shrimp cowered in fear, honestly guys you're scared of a fish? Caviarnold growled in frustration and rubbed his fins against his head as though simply being around them gave him a headache. "Now," Caviarnold said softly whilst still keeping on his new color change "you both will leave my presence, take the octopus from their cages and inject them with the Servant Serum. When their ink fills the ocean, the food of the village will be contaminated and they will obey only me. So my family name will no longer be tarnished by that thrice-damned Fox!" I ran from the scene filled with questions that usually Bentley answered for me. However, since Caviarnold seems to have some connection to the lovely Carmelita, I think it's time she felt an interrogation for herself.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update when I can, unfortunately it probably won't be anytime soon because of government testing. Curse Standardization! As always stay happy, because it's never to late to smile. Love you all and review!**


	7. Where Were You On The Night In Question?

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for your remarkable patience on this story. Now for the long awaited Chapter 7, and who knows, maybe together we can make this the longest Sly Cooper fanfiction written thus far! Fingers crossed you'll stay with me that long anyways. As always stay happy and review! You have no idea how wonderful it is to read a review!**

**Chapter Seven: Where Were You On The Night In Question?**

**Carmelita's POV:**

The whole situation was a really big pile of ironic. I, the most vicious and persuasive interrogator at Interpol, have become the interrogated. Even Sly Cooper, the uncrushable, was familiar with my tactics. That was a long story actually. I was required to teach my unorthodox assistant how to interrogate criminals, and what better place to do it than handcuffed to a kitchen chair in your apartment? It ended badly would be an understatement. For weeks the arrogant cuss would cough laughter and mutter "d-trix" under his breath. He earned every one of those slaps, and the hours he spent glaring at me with a piece of raw steak on his bruises. But now it was me, seated on the ground, with a pair of handcuffs sending shocks of cold into my fur, staring up at a smirking Sly Cooper.

"Well Carm, let's start with the basics. Where were you on the evening in question?" He shot me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and groaned. _Dios,_ did I have to deal with this now?

"I was here, _mapache, _with my alibi Sophus over there." I nodded towards the vicinity of the wall where Sophus had elected to stand. He claimed a desire to avoid a "lover's quarrel"; I claimed a desire to smack the wheeze out of his voice. Sly paced in front of me with a thoughtful paw on his chin.

"What is your connection to the Baron Caviarnold?" He flashed his devious chocolate eyes in my direction. Alright, so right down to brass tacks huh, Cooper. I shift on the floor, feeling my wrists chafe  
against the cuffs. Sly bound them pretty tight, I suppose I taught him well. I made a mental note to stop teaching people so much.

"Caviarnold was a target." I looked up at him, professional robot-voice in full use. Sophus moved forward from his position on the wall.

"Target? You speak as I do, sure of a kill." His face flickered an emotion not unlike pride but hazy with curiosity. Sly shook his head slowly.

"Not good enough Carmelita. You should know better than anyone else what I want to know. C'mon Carm, keep up." Sly ran his fingers along the curve of his beautiful cane. I used to stare at pictures on my desk of that cane. I marveled at how easily it stole, killed, and yet still held onto its pure heritage of something distinctly Cooper.

"Caviarnold was an underground mob boss. His father's _very distant_ ancestors were nobility, and this drove Caviarnold on a deranged spree of trying to rise back to power. I was assigned him as my first criminal. And don't give me that hurt look Cooper! You weren't my first target. I arrested him in record time, exactly one week, and threw him and his gang into jail."

Sly gave me a look that made my heart twist. His expression was filled with confusion. How could I be capable of being so impersonal about this? I guess the infamous Sly Cooper still had no idea how much he really affected me. Sophus coughed and muttered indistinctly.

"I suppose, I too must bear witness to this confession." Sophus finally spoke up. "If it was wrong of this Caviarnold to run underground activities, you should imprison me as well Miss Carmelita." Both Sly and I gaped wordlessly at his bizarre admission.

"What do you mean Sophus?" I whispered "You're a criminal?"

"Oh good gods, no!" Sophus spluttered indignantly "I run a legitimate business. My men respect me and enact the solutions to the problems. I did not say an untruth when I declared myself a professional problem solver. I personally do not dirty my paws with their idiotic complaints, merely the issue and the result. Even if the result is a tad bit messy." His posture took on a haughty form and Sly and I realized we were in the room with a bounty hunter. Well I always knew, Sly was figuring it out. It was always satisfying to see Cooper dumbfounded. Sly sat down slowly next to me and put his head in his paws, Sophus excused himself stating he needed to see how many of his men were still in the village. Sly turned his eyes to me, frustration evident.

"You knew didn't you? You knew and elected to keep silent!" He growled fiercely.

"Well of course I knew he's my ancestor isn't he!" Fear me Sly Cooper, I give as good as I get.

"I don't care if he's the last Fox on Earth! I need you to tell me things, we're partners!" No sooner did the words leave his mouth, I had him pinned underneath my muscular body. My paws would be much more effective if they weren't still handcuffed behind my back.

"Partners huh Sly?! Tell you things! That's rich coming from you Mr. Fake Amnesia!" I snarled viciously. My teeth were inches from him and I knew the blood lust glittered in my eyes. I felt crazed. I felt alive. I felt the thrill of a hunt coming to a close.

"I know about you too." His hiss tickled my face. I smelt his nocturnal breath against my lips, warm and sure. His eyes matched my fierceness. "I know how badly you want me. How badly you long for the light to leave my eyes."

"Who told you?" I gasped and squeezed him tighter. I saw his jaw clench and release.

"You did. In every nightmare I heard; in every wall you used to block me out. You're an open book _Inspector, _don't deny it. At least not to me." Our chests heaved from our screaming, each one refusing to back down.

"Take off the cuffs Cooper."

"Say my name, and maybe I will." He smirked and teasingly tugged on the handcuffs.

"Cooper so help me I'll-" He put a finger on my lips.

"Nuh, uh, uh, Carmelita. Say it. It's not that hard." His paw deftly ran up my arms and I felt myself shiver. Geez, Cooper blows hot and cold. I bit my lip stubbornly, I could deal with handcuffs, I could just kick his ass with my legs. Then his crazily aggravating paw buried itself in my hair and rubbed my neck softly. I refused to look at his smug look when I gasped out "Sly". I felt my paws being released, and I quickly wrapped my paws around his neck. Who said this argument was done?

"No fair." He wheezed and flipped me onto the ground. I kicked up and listened to his soft ooph as the breath left him. I lunged at him and Sly maneuvered quickly to dodge my kick. He pinned me down again, his cane pressed against my throat, the room echoed with labored breaths.

"I hate you, you know that?" I ground out. He nodded quickly and shuffled off of me.

"And I can't hate you." He whispered in the dark. In the moonlight I saw a drop of burgundy drip from a scratch above his eye. I crawled tiredly towards him and wiped the blood on my thumb.

"You're frustrating Sly." I murmured and placed a chaste kiss on his wound.

**Author's Note:**

**I felt like I owed you all a Sly and Carmelita fight, there's just so much unresolved tension between those two! I love you for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	8. I Don't Want To See You Walk Away

**Authors Note:**

**Oh my gosh are we at Chapter 8 already?! The response has been phenomenal and I love every one of you! A very special thank you to my twin sister and fellow fanfic lover Obscure Creator and my Dutch muse Venquine1990, without these two and their helpful commentary these chapters would take a lot longer to update. Without further ado, Chapter 8.**

**Chapter Eight: I Don't Want To See You Walk Away**

**Sly's POV:**

I woke up feeling blank, feeling a chill run up my arms. The numbness that hits me is made all too realer by the observation that Carmelita is no longer in the hut. I rub my eyebrow and feel the scab that has developed. Not the first one I'd gained by the stubborn vixen, certainly not the last, but it was painful in ways the others were not. This one represented everything that made her ruthless, everything that embodied Inspector Fox. _Curse me and my big mouth, _I thought. Of everything that I've said in my life, telling Carmelita that I knew she wanted me dead took the cake. I sighed and looked again at the note she left me.

_Cooper- Don't follow me. Don't look at me, don't talk to me. You knew, you knew the whole time and you lied to me. Again. I'm not sure if you enjoy angering me or you're just too stupid to care, but if you value your life, stay away._

"So you took my advice." The reedy voice of Sophus broke through the hidden restlessness of the early morning. The sun peeked through the window and it's beam landed where Carmelita's face would have been. I cast a withering look at him and he smiled knowingly. "Understand, Sly, that we Fox are made for hunting. We're only kidding ourselves when we deny such simple truths. You are a raccoon, made for thieving, for slinking, to each creature their own strengths." He sat down next to me and curled his sandal-ed feet underneath his legs. "She left no clue did she?" I shook my head sadly.

"Look, Sophus, I'm like you. I don't work on my own. My two friends who usually assist me are currently unavailable. But, unlike you, I have no head for strategy. Please, can you help me find Carmelita?" I stared at him pleadingly. Sophus smiled in anticipation.

"Grab me her jacket, and follow me."

I followed Sophus into the village, which was uncommonly void of people. We crept stealthily around the guards, but I couldn't resist pick-pocketing the large grizzly bear in my vicinity. Ten gold coins and a golden laurel. Score. Sophus stopped in front of a large hut that smelt like fish. He knocked sharply in a rhythm and the door creaked open. Inside was a mongrel crew of a cruelly tusked boar, a snarling wolf, and a ten-pronged deer. As soon as we stepped in, every eye in the room fell on us. The deer rose first, his toga draped over lean muscle and was tied together with a crossing leather strap.

"Ah, Sophus, you grace our presence at last!" The deer's voice was jovial and strong.

"Of course Aegeus, how could I possible abandon my loyal crew?" Sophus patted his arm good- naturedly and seated himself at the center table. "Gentlemen, I present to you our newest member, Sly Cooper. The world's greatest thief." I waved nervously and the wolf snorted derisively.

"You can't be serious Sophus, he's obviously tricking you! The greatest thief has long been dead, Slytunkhamen Copper I perished in Egypt along with the line!" The wolf rose and stalked towards me. "You are a disgrace imposter! Leave our presence now!"

I smirked at him. "Well I would leave, except," The wolf's pants fell to the ground "I hate to leave you with your pants down." I twirled the rope belt nonchalantly as he turned bright red and scurried back to his seat. The boar, Aegeus, and Sophus howled with laughter.

"What did I tell you Ambrus? Young Sly here is indeed the greatest!" Sophus laughed and quickly became serious. "Now look Sly's friend, Carmelita, is missing and he has requested our specialized services to uncover her whereabouts. Men, as of this moment, Carmelita is our target." The men snickered and bumped each other with their elbows. "Now hear this! Under no circumstance is she to perish! If she is killed, may the gods have mercy on your souls for I will not. Am I clear?" The men nodded fearfully. Sophus cast his eyes towards me and beckoned for me to approach. I handed him Carmelita's jacket. Sophus placed it delicately beneath the boar's snout and he inhaled of it deeply.

"Fascinating," the boar mused "she smells very much like you Sophus."

"Yes, I know. Track her Cyprus, tell us her whereabouts." Cyprus nodded his bristly head and left with haste. Aegeus and Ambrus stood and left when Sophus motioned for them to follow. "Fear not Sly, Carmelita will be found." I followed behind Aegeus and saw Cyprus snuffling the ground in front of a cave.

"I smell her here. But why would she purposely enter the stronghold of that disgusting Caviarnold?"

"She wouldn't." I growled and entered the cave. The whole place was just eerie, with shadows looming like dark sentinels. I pricked my ears to the sound of yelling, and I recognized Carmelita's voice among them. I crept as close as I could to the scene of a tied up Carmelita and a grinning Caviarnold.

"Hello Inspector. I trust my servants made you comfortable?" Caviarnold gurgled. I noticed the ugly bruises that swelled on her face. My anger rose against him and my knuckles turned white. My grip became sweaty on my cane.

"Yes,_ Baron_, very comfortable." She hissed.

"Oh, come now, Inspector, be reasonable. You're the only one to blame for this whole situation anyways. If you hadn't ruined my dealings that night, I wouldn't have spent ten years in prison. I would have ruled over the city, supreme! I would've have ridden the world of useless bottom feeders like you!" Caviarnold smacked his fin across one of her bruises. I wasn't even hit and I felt the sting. "Now, with my octopus minions, I will achieve that goal of domination and no flea-bitten Inspector will stand in my way this time!" He laughed manically, but it sounded more like gurgling mouthwash. I ran from the cave seething.

"What's the matter Sly?" Aegeus called after me "Did you see her?"

"Oh I saw her all right! Come on! I think it's time to blow this operation sky-high!"

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you again for staying this long with me and please review for suggestions! Stay happy everyone!**


	9. Staring At Hooded Eyes

**Authors Note:**

**Alright everyone I'm excited to announce that Chapter 9 is complete and awaiting your approval! Thank you for staying with me and I promise the Greek arc is almost over! Up next is England, but I won't say the year. Sorry you'll just have to find out my faithful followers! Without further ado here is Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Staring At Hooded Eyes**

**Carmelita's POV:**

In the murky blackness of my cell I could hear only the steady drip of water plopping on the cold limestone I sat on. It smelt salty and sickly sweet. I smacked my lips to rid my mouth of the uncomfortable taste of iron. Curse Caviarnold! I sighed and felt the trickle of tears ooze from my swollen eye. _Think girl, think! There's always a way out. Remember your training._ Great. Now I was starting to sound like a cheesy ninja movie. I rubbed my wrists experimentally together, yep, tight handcuffs. No matter, handcuffs never stopped me before. I flicked my hair out of my face and gritted my teeth, I inhaled deeply and pulled briskly on my left shoulder with all of my combined weight. If you've never experienced a dislocated appendage, it is in my professional opinion that you never try it. In the nicest possible way to explain it...it sucks. I muffled my scream using the barrier I made with my teeth. I rotated my right wrist clockwise until I felt the pulse pounding on the metal. With a grunt, I curled my wrist as though I was flexing my bicep and my felt my left arm raise in response. I raised my right arm and ignored the excruciating pain I felt as my shoulder blades scraped together. Now both my paws were behind my neck and my right elbow pointed above my head. I hummed in concentration and positioned my chin on my chest. I raised the crook of my right arm over my head and popped the handcuffs on my left forearm and dislocated my entire left shoulder in the process. My body screamed in protest against the ravaging pain rushing up and down my torso. I brought my left arm down to my front and my hands were now completely free.

I knew that I couldn't escape Caviarnold's prison with a dislocated shoulder so I placed my arms in ninety degree angles on both sides of my head and stretched slowly upward. My shoulder slipped into place with a pop and the pain rushed again. I shook my arms to loosen up and scanned the area. There was a shrimp guard pacing nervously in front of a pillared room and I could hear the harsh burbling of Caviarnold's voice as he fearfully spoke. Huh, fearfully? I had to get closer but my cell was tightly sealed. I smiled when I noticed the flecks of bronze-colored rust littering the padlock. Villains really need to learn to not use metal in an area flanked by salt water. Well, at least there's some consolation in knowing that criminals will always make the same mistakes. I breathed steadily and turned my gaze to the shrimp guard. I grinned wickedly as a plan started formulating in my head. I guess this is what it must feel like to be Bentley.

"Hey you!" The shrimp whipped his head in my direction and began scuttling over. When he came in reach of my arms I wrapped them flirtatiously around his neck. "Hi." I said in a seductively low tone. The shrimp grinned foolishly and the sound of his head cracking the padlock echoed through the cavern. I glanced quickly around and scanned for guards alerted by the sound. I pushed the door open and stealthily crept towards the sound of Caviarnold. As I looked inside the room I saw a crude video system and Caviarnold quivering beneath the harsh venomous glare of whoever was speaking to him in the video. The eyes were golden and cold but the face was masked by the shadows of the room.

"You miserable insignificant fool!" The voice was cruel and quiet, almost snake-like. "Did you really think that by your capture of the Inspector I would look upon you more favorably? By _my_ fortune and influence you are able to conquer whole periods of time!" The figure hissed. Caviarnold fell forward in fear and grovelled. "Oh enough of your pathetic whining! You have failed me for the last time _Baron_ and because of your incompetence I have to kill the Fox family myself! I sent you to Greece to rid me of the first Fox, Alepou, but instead you chose to pursue your own profits. This displeases me Caviarnold... you know what happens when I'm upset." Caviarnold blubbered and implored the figure for a second chance. "Chances are for weak rulers which I am most assuredly not. Farewell Caviarnold, I leave you to die in a time that's not your own. In a time where no one will remember your name." The video feed silenced with a click and Caviarnold writhed and howled on the floor. At first I thought it was another temper tantrum until I saw a froth rising from his mouth. I rushed towards him and elevated his ugly head on my forearm. He sputtered and droplets of the smelly white foam landed on my cheek. With a gasp Caviarnold clutched my shirt and his eyes rolled back in his head. The harsh rattle of his lungs releasing the air he would no longer need echoed painfully in my ears.

"Carmelita!" I spun around and was enveloped in the warm embrace of Sly. "Oh Carm, you're okay." I could make out Sophus walking in behind him twirling a slingshot in his deft fingers.

"We must hurry you two. If my men have done their duty this place will explode in two minutes." Sly nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Ow! I had to dislocate that recently you moron!" I growled.

"Well how was I supposed to know!?" I shrugged stubbornly and he rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" Sly followed after Sophus as they clambered up the walls with acrobatic skill that I lacked. Every muscle in Sly's body was attuned to his surroundings and pulled taut like harp strings. Although impressive, it didn't change the fact he knew how weak I was. As we reached the top of the cavern, Sophus stumbled and began spiraling downward. I tried in vain to grasp his toga as he fell and cried in shock as the fabric slipped through my fingers. I buried my face in Sly's shirt and steeled myself for the dreaded sound of him landing on the cold limestone.

"Fear not Miss Fox!" cried a voice I did not recognize "Sophus is safe!" I looked up to see a large deer smiling proudly and a wolf tied by the waist with his paws wrapped around Sophus' spindly limbs. Sly clambered up and the deer made a grunt of exertion as he pulled back with his antlers and tugged Sophus and the wolf to safety.

Sophus lunged towards us and howled "Get Down!" There was a large explosion and Sly asked loudly "Is that smoke supposed to be green?" Then the roar of flames and stone surrounded us and I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that's it for Caviarnold! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Hmmm, Smells like Seawater

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone I'm back for a brief interlude. I thank each and everyone one of you for your continued patience and support it is simply beyond compare! So without an extended wait…CHAPTER TEN!**

**Chapter Ten: Hmmm, Smells like Sea Water**

**Sly's POV:**

I could only remember green smoke and Carmelita holding a dead Caviarnold in her arms. I stirred groggily from my place on the ground and hissed softly when my paw ran against a bump on my head. I blinked blearily and scanned my surroundings. If I knew anything from being a thief it was to always know, or at least have some idea, of where I am. Carmelita was sprawled to my side and groaned as she stirred to life. She sniffed and tiredly smacked her lips her eyelids drooping low on her chocolate eyes. It reminded me of how she looked when we woke up for work and she'd blink at me in exhaustion because she spent all night on a file instead of sleeping like I told her to. I smiled affectionately at the memory. It was probably one of the few good ones I'd have left, considering I royally screwed myself over once again with this relationship. I couldn't be what she wanted me to be, and honestly the acknowledgement by her that she wants me to die sort of sealed that.

"Sly," she murmured "where are we?" She furrowed her eyebrows together. I adored it when she furrowed her eyebrows and you could see the crinkles of thought band across her genuinely flawless face. At least, I thought it was flawless.

"Well, from the looks of it, The Atlantic Ocean." I replied calmly.

"WHAT?! How the hell did we end up here?" Carmelita screeched. Apparently Carmelita was not so calm. She rose from her spot on the ground and frantically cast her eyes across the wooden ground and ran her paws across the grain. The air smelled thickly of sea water and hints of wet wood. I racked my brain desperately trying to think like Bentley.

"Wait Carm, I think I know how!" I snapped my fingers for emphasis and Carmelita rolled her eyes. It was a gesture that meant 'continue before I make you continue'. "Bentley told me and Murray not to play with the Time Machine because putting in random coordinates could cause something he called an anomaly. He explained it was kind of like ripping a hole in the fabric of space and defies all laws of science. I think the Time Tunnel Le Paradox created was a kind of anomaly and by us being sucked into it we've twisted history, specifically yours." Carmelita stared at me with that freaking adorable frown and hummed in acknowledgement.

"So what you're saying is, that whoever wants to mess up my life, has created a crack in time so that I possibly would not exist?"

"Precisely. However if you were never born it would be a massive waste." I smiled comfortingly and her eyes softened in that way that meant another layer of that steel safe that surrounded her heart had been cracked. Who knew how many more layers to go before the elusive center.

"So obviously we're on a ship, but now the question is _when_?" Carmelita sighed softly.

"I think the better question is why?" A new voice broke through the stillness of the ship. We both spun to see a sharply dressed fox with a large tricorn hat etched with twenty-two tallies. His coat was navy blue with golden buttons and the tails of it ended about 10.16 centimeters **[A/N: 4 inches for my fellow Americans] **from the bottoms of brown weathered boots. On his hip was an intimidating rapier that was elegantly crafted, my fingers itched just staring at it. His voice was the complete opposite of Sophus. This Fox had a deep commanding voice that drenched authority to the bone, yet it was steady and intimidating in its softness. "Why are you here? I don't tolerate stowaways on my vessel." His rapier flicked impossibly fast and in an instant I felt the cold metal against my jugular vein. I raised my paws in surrender and Carmelita studied the figure before her. There was no doubt in either of our minds that this Fox was one of her ancestors.

"Pardon me, sir…." Carmelita began.

"Commodore" The Fox interrupted "Commodore Ignatius Fox." He cast his aged bronze eyes on her form and appeared to glint appreciatively. I felt the ugly hand of jealousy choke all of my reason. I glared at the Commodore, my fists clenching slowly as he gazed at me as though he were bored. That made me livid. It made me want to carve a new face on his smug muzzle. He smirked when he noticed me become riled up. "Mr. Newcastle, front and center." The Commodore yelled to no one in particular. Nothing happened, but then a sliding scraping sound traveled from above. I noticed the Commodore furrow his eyebrows like Carmelita does but his wasn't in thought. It was in annoyance, and it looked like he did it a lot. The scraping sound ceased; Carmelita and I looked up to discover a ferret looking man with the striping of a skunk badger. He smiled from ear to ear revealing tiny fangs that glinted wickedly in the setting sunlight.

"Aye, Ka'tin?" We heard Commodore Fox sigh in exasperation and grumble.

"It's _yes, Commodore. Commodore! _I will not tolerate that pirate slang on my ship!" The man I could only assume was Newcastle visibly wilted and his fur flattened making him look even slimmer.

"But…Ka'ti….. Commodore….I've asked ye to call me Becket sir. And ye called me down from t'e mast." His whisper was visibly apparent as his black face turned darker as he blushed and his bushy white eyebrows crossed upwards submissively. Commodore Fox inhaled shakily as if repressing a raging volcano and sheathed his rapier. I felt myself exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Carmelita stepped uncharacteristically cautiously towards Becket and stroked his fur experimentally. Becket recoiled but brightened a little at her gesture. At least it relinquished some of the crushing gloomy feeling and awkward silence. Beckett reached into his baggy sailcloth pants and pulled out a set of unpolished keys and handed them to Commodore Fox. "Got this from my stash for ye Ka'tin" It was almost as if he wasn't seconds from being ripped apart judging by the expression on the Commodore's muzzle.

"Thank you Becket," his teeth ground "I don't know what I'd do without you as…COMMODORE!" Becket recoiled, leaped into the masts rigging, and clawed at the air in his direction.

"I dunno' what serpent possessed ye Ka'tin but I swear to ye I will carve that yeller-bellied beast right out a ye'!" Becket hissed. Commodore Fox looked at me and grinned wickedly. His fangs were amazingly more intimidating than Carmelita's glinting set. My tail tucked between my legs. He snapped his fingers and a large crocodile grabbed Carmelita by her arms and she couldn't escape, even though she thrashed as hard as she could.

"You're a raccoon stowaway. And raccoons are pirates, and pirates are thieves, and by the glory of the crown I serve I am ordered to kill or capture every last worthless pirate that sullies these waters. You look a lot like Henriette…" He mused. My ears perked at the mention of a Cooper. "And she is going to die." He growled. "Becket!" The angry puff on the mast hissed at his name "this is the serpent. **Kill it**."

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh! I finally got this out of my head! For those who haven't figured it out we are set in pirate times in the English territories of the Atlantic Ocean. Also, this will be the only timeline I bring in a Cooper relative as a character but I will reference others. I feel Henriette "One-Eye" Cooper never got enough love in the Sly Cooper games and I want her in my story. By the way, if you recognize one of these characters (not part of the game) please let me know! He was released on DeviantArt and his creator has granted me special permission to use him. If you want to see more of him check it out under NachtaraThieves. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	11. What Is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back again! I know it's hard to wait for my sorry butt and I love your patience. The repair men can't figure out what's wrong so it's likely I'll have to scrap my baby. I decided to vent write and this is what I got. I hope you all like it and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Chapter Eleven: What is This Feeling?**

**Carmelita's POV:**

Within moments of the Commodore issuing the death penalty to Sly a horrible scream came from somewhere. It rang with desperation across the wooden deck; it echoed with a pleading foreign to my ears. The sound continued even after I realized it was me. I pulled tenaciously against the crocodilian's arms, but there was no point in struggling against an over six foot tall mass **(** **1.88 meters A/N) **of solid muscle. I grit my teeth and bared my fangs to Ignatius who simply raised a paw to quiet the furious hisses of Becket and Sly was groaning with the pain from his shallow, but heavily bleeding, cuts. The burning ache of tears fought to escape their prison but I resolutely refused. Ignatius strode towards me, cool and confident, and I despised him for it. A growl of frustration came from my throat and was muffled of its true venom by my still bared fangs. Sly always told me my angry face scared the crap out of him but the Commodore seemed unaffected. Bile rose in my throat as I recognized the familiar, but unwelcome, sensation of The Urge and was reminded that this Fox was honing in on _my_ target.

"Back off you bastard! He's mine!" It didn't even feel like my voice, but the voice of thousands of years of Fox blood drumming through my veins. The Commodore simply smirked at my protestations.

"Yours', huh?" He drawled in an authoritative way with a voice that was deep and resonating. It was the kind of voice you would hate to sound disappointed in you. "Funny, I don't see 'Property of Vixen' anywhere on this thief."

"He doesn't need to. I'll take you on myself! Don't let your cronies do your dirty work _Commodore_!" I hissed viciously. I'd been through too much with Sly, sacrificed so much for him too, and I'll be damned if I let this arrogant, smug Fox get in my way! Ancestry didn't mean anything now; it was me versus an obstacle.

"Becket," he called nonchalantly to the weasel who was glowering at Sly waiting for his next move. "Throw that worthless raccoon into the brig."

"Aye, Aye Ka'tin!" The weasel saluted and dragged Sly behind him to the depths of the ship. I almost felt a pang of jealousy at how easily the Commodore threw Sly into jail.

"You are dismissed as well, bosun." Ignatius gestured towards the crocodile.

"Are you sure, Commodore?"

"I'm sure I can handle myself, Mr. Argo." The crocodile grunted and excused himself reluctantly, but politely. Upon releasing my arms from his cold grip, I crumpled to the ground in a heap. Ignatius did not offer assistance to me as I rose unsteadily.

"Ever the gentlemen, aren't you?" I seethed. Ignatius cocked his head to the side, bemused.

"I never offer assistance to traitors. You wound me, Miss Fox." He smoothed his coat of nonexistent wrinkles and turned his cocoa gaze upon me. "How long has that young fellow been your target?" I inhaled sharply. It dawned on me I gave myself away, if being a Fox wasn't enough. "Creatures like us do not hide skeletons well. We leave in the open for the adoration of all who surround us. The Urge is unsatisfied; you've neglected your duties." I turned my face away, ashamed of his scrutinizing gaze.

"What would you know of The Urge?" I mumbled petulantly. It felt as though I was being scolded by my Father. Ignatius stroked his muzzle thoughtfully.

"Enough. I know how to control it if that is what you mean." He leaned down to me our eyes nearly level and the shadow of his hat covered us like a shared secret. "The Urge is a gift, Miss Fox, it allows us to succeed where all else fail. It allows we Fox, and our descendants, to eliminate all that defy justice."

"_Our_ version of justice!" I interjected. I've been spending way too much time with Sly if my black and white was fading. Ignatius' eyes flickered with contempt until they chilled to his usual coolness.

"Yes. The Fox Family Justice. As my Father was taught by his, and was taught to me. The law saves us from ourselves and it would be wise of you to obey it." His words echoed everything I knew but hated to confess. There was a terrible clatter as Becket scurried from below panting and clutching a scrap of blue cloth.

"Ka'tin, the raccoon is gone and all that was left was this!" Ignatius narrowed his eyes, his pupils became slits, and he snatched the cloth from the cowering weasel. His lips curled back into a cruel sneer.

"Henriette." He growled "DAMN!"

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! I realize the language is heavier but I feel we're at a point that they would be that frustrated! I also apologize for its' shortness but I'm at a lack for inspiration at the moment so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! As always, please review!**


	12. ABANDON SHIP!

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back and I realize that I am trash for not updating sooner. I feel I must confess to you all that I haven't updated because my best friend has been trying to commit suicide and I've been her help hotline for the past few months. I succeeded (thank the powers that be) but I've completely neglected all of you and for that I'm deeply sorry. Not to mention a rather unfortunate case of writer's block. I hope this satisfies all of you until I can continue again. Without further ado Chapter 12!**

**Chapter Twelve: ABANDON SHIP!**

**Sly's POV:**

So there I was, stranded on Commodore Ignatius' ship and watching Carmelita as she loses it. Don't get me wrong, Carmelita has neglected to control her temper on multiple occasions, usually with me at the brunt of it, but never like this. Never with such primal anger and hate, or eyes that looked like she was going to mangle the Commodore. Now, there was only one time when I saw a pitiful copy of this Carmelita. It was a case that was hitting multiple dead ends so Carmelita decided that I should be live bait if we were going to catch those crooks. It was a reasonable decision- of course I objected but Carmelita was very persuasive. However, the crooks weren't particularly comfortable with the idea of _live_ bait and when I was captured they threatened to kill me. Naturally, Carmelita took exception to that and the look she gave the Commodore now was nearly identical to that one. She was shaking like a leaf long after the fiends were turned in and I held her all night not quite understanding why. But now, without the comfort of shared company and the shadows stretching on the walls, I saw her as she really was…a killer.

Ignatius cast a morose glance at her, as though he were unbelievably disappointed. He gestured at the weasel to raise my bruised body off of the deck. This one was definitely going to hurt in the morning.

"Throw that worthless raccoon into the brig" he sneered. I felt the weasel grab me eagerly and drag me into the depths. The cell was damp and small and the smell of old and salty wood was abrasive. My body received a horrible and unwelcome jolt and I bit back a moan of discomfort.

"The Ka'tin wants ye outta' his fur, so yer' gonna' spend the night in here!" The weasel's optimistic attitude was grating on my nerves.

"What happens next?" I growled "A short stop and a sudden drop?" The weasel cocked his head in confusion. Suddenly, the stairs creaked under the weight of the crocodile from earlier. The Commodore must've been doing something terrible to Carmelita. I threw myself, rather stupidly, against the iron bars. The crocodile grinned mirthlessly at me as I bared my teeth. "What is the Commodore doing to her?!" The crocodilian simply sauntered to my prison with a look of contempt in those yellow eyes.

"And why should I tell you? Clearly, you are an agent of 'One-Eye'." He spat a smelly glob on my foot and I recoiled in disgust.

"'One-Eye'? 'One-Eye' Cooper? What does she have to do with this?" At the name of my ancestor, I felt my spine quiver. If my ancestor was present in Carmelita's time line, then I could possibly be part of her whole life. This is really an equally terrifying and not totally unwelcome idea. The crocodile hissed throatily, a sound not unlike an exasperated sigh.

"How should I know? Commodore Ignatius has been tracking her scrawny hide for years now. He can't seem to catch her and he can't seem to avoid her. What does it matter anyways? When the Commodore receives his twenty-third tally, you will be next." He guffawed and then grunted softly in surprise. I barely had time to register what happened when he slumped against the bars and his weight broke it. Looming behind him in the shadows was an effeminate figure. The weasel also lay on the ground, and the figure gracefully climbed across the heap of reptile in her way. She stared me in the eyes and I couldn't believe my luck to be gazing on the face of Henriette. I couldn't help the strangled gasp I made when she put her cane threateningly against my throat.

"Who are ye? Why are ya' impersonatin' me?" She pressed the cane more firmly against my Adam 's apple.

"Believe me," I stammered "I had no intention to copy you. This is going to sound crazy but sometimes the truth is weird. The truth is I'm your ancestor and that girl the Commodore is threatening on deck is the reason I'm here." I closed my eyes and hoped she believed my farfetched story. Henriette narrowed her eyes but hummed in acknowledgement.

"So if yer' so chummy with the girl why are ya' down here…uh…"

"Oh it's Sly. Sly Cooper, but you already knew the Cooper part." I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Right," she smiled. "Well, Sly, it looks like yer' stuck with me because the Commodore will kill ya'. The girl has a better chance; she looks like 'im." She began climbing over the unconscious crocodile and I clambered after her. She stopped suddenly and pulled a blue cloth out of her pocket. She kissed the fabric and tossed it nonchalantly over her shoulder. It was so strange to see someone else do it and not me. "Follow me young'un. If we're quiet, the Commodore won't suspect anything." Henriette slid stealthily out of the porthole and I followed cautiously behind. I stiffened and hurriedly scrabbled back in. Henriette grabbed the scruff of my neck in annoyance. "What're ya' doin' Sly?!"

"My cane! My Father's cane! I have to find it!" I rushed towards the deck, the last time I had it, and Commodore Ignatius stole it from me. Henriette followed closely behind and we saw the weasel rushing back upstairs frantically holding Henriette's calling card. We both could feel the resentment practically oozing off of him.

"DAMN!" He howled to no one in particular. Henriette tensed next to me and hissed in frustration when we both saw my cane glinting on his belt. The Commodore grabbed Carmelita by the collar and leered threateningly into her eyes. "You will find me your target or so help me, vixen, I will personally tear you limb from limb."

"You can't do anythin' for her now, young'un. C'mon, we'll have to swim for me ship. With luck, you'll see her again." Henriette let go of the side and dropped soundlessly into the waves. I remained clinging to the side, completely terrified. From below I heard the scrape of her claws on the wood as she returned to my side. "What's the problem? Ya' can't swim?" I knew she meant it as a joke, but when I nodded my head furiously the smile faded from her lips. "Well, keep yer' head out of the water and hold on." I wrapped my arms around her neck and we both plummeted into the black and frothing water.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for dealing with my issues and still reading my story. Please review and if any of you are dealing with what was happening between me and my friend please understand that the greatest comfort you could ever be is a listener. Sit with the intent to listen, not to answer and breakthroughs are made. Stay happy everyone! I will follow up as soon as I can.**


	13. The Urge

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all of my darling readers! I hope this update brightens your lives and comforts your hearts. Stay happy, and please don't forget to review, I love suggestions!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Urge**

**Carmelita's POV:**

Ignatius paced the deck frantically as he growled and clenched the blue cloth mercilessly. How often have I worn that look myself? The familiar grit in his jaw, the boiling chocolate in his eyes, the similarities made me shudder. He cast his eyes in my direction and they narrowed predatorily. The deck was empty, just us, me versus the sheer power of the Hunting Urge.

"It seems we are at an impasse, Commodore." I'm not sure where the courage came from, but I appreciated it nonetheless. He stalked over to me, fangs glinting, until with a deep and shuddering sigh, he resumed his original poise and coolness. He looked down his muzzle at me levelly as if a cue for me to continue. "We both are searching for a Cooper, and both of us have memorized the habits of our targets-it seems to me we're more use to each other together than apart." The rush was coming back, the thrill; I wanted this. Ignatius snorted and cocked his head back haughtily.

"What good could you possibly be if you don't even know what you have? What use is a Fox who won't even be a Fox?" I couldn't argue with him, I'd been avoiding it all of my life. I thought of Sly, of the soft smiles, the gentle caresses, the snarky and unnecessary comments, and I realized I wanted him back. If this ancestor wanted to pick a fight and kidnap Sly then I would use mine.

"Then teach me. I need to know." I spoke softly, resolutely, and it was enough for Ignatius. He ushered me into the Captain's Cabin and removed his hat. I noticed again the twenty-two tally marks that adorned the brim and gulped. He sat across from me, coat removed and revealing the crisp cotton shirt beneath. He was so tidy and proper that it made me self-conscious knowing that I literally just escaped an explosion. He sighed softly and rubbed his knuckles in thought.

"We Foxes are gifted with an uncanny ability to track and eliminate prey. Our ability to see in the dark, a highly developed sense of smell, ears that are constantly alert and attuned to sound, the list goes on as I'm sure you are aware." I nodded numbly. "You see, this, coupled with what we call the Hunting Urge, has made us fearsome and respected. With this in mind, our ancestors elected to use these talents for the pursuits of bounty hunting. The Urge, in simplest terms and to my meager understanding, is the reason we are relentless. Most hunters become bored after chasing for so long, they become tired, restless, and soon they neglect the target and find better prospects. This is not so for you or me. We pursue, we memorize, there is never a stone unturned or a flicker of uncertainty."

"But I knew that!" I interrupted and the glare he cast at me was not unnoticed. "How do I harness it? Why do I feel only blind rage? Why do I want only blood?" I didn't notice the raising of my voice, but I felt the familiar burn of tears. "I don't want to be a killer, Ignatius! I want to do for others, be a hero, but I can't do that when I'm a blood-thirsty freak!" The tears were flowing now and my heart was closing again. Ignatius rushed over to me, and though I fully expected a reprimand, he enveloped me in his arms and held me until my sobbing quieted.

"This is who we are, vixen, I'm not sure what to tell you. You're quite emotional for a Fox, you know?" My shoulders heaved and tightened, my lungs were drowning, and I couldn't quite place why I found his horrible soothing comforting. "Tonight, get some rest, and tomorrow I will teach you more. We will find these thieves and make them pay for their unlawfulness!" I fought the urge to say you'll never find him and instead resorted to lying on the bunk in the room. Sleep came fitfully and it was filled with Sly running from me and my desire to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update when I can!**


End file.
